


Braids in Your Hair

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Series: Fluff Starters [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Dancing, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Prompt:"Ssh. Stop fussing. I'm just braiding your hair."





	Braids in Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Not all of these couples show up much or maybe at all but I just wanted to put them there for context or whatever.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Harry really loved Draco's long hair so he never cut it. By now it was at his waist and he wished that he could throw it up in a bun or just cut it all off but he couldn't do that. He loved his hair. It was just rather inconvenient at times. At the moment, he was standing in front of the mirror and trying to find some stylish way to get it out of his face. He barely noticed Pansy come in behind him until she was pushing his hands away and running a brush through his hair.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, worried she would cut it or something. Pansy was not a fan of his long hair. She said she thought it made him look too feminine.

"Ssh. Stop fussing. I'm just braiding your hair." She smiled at him in the mirror and Draco relaxed.

"I thought you already left to pick up Ginny." Draco said.

"We decided to meet at the Great Hall in a little while. I figured you would need a little help." She answered, her cheeks coloring at the mention of her younger girlfriend. 

"I'm supposed to meet Harry soon. We have to dance in front of the whole school. I'm a bit nervous." Draco admitted. Pansy was probably the only one except for Harry that he would admit his nerves to. 

"You'll be great. You don't have to be fancy or anything." Pansy said soothingly. Finally, she stepped back to admire her work with a smile. She held up a mirror so that Draco could see as well. She had French braided part of it, leaving the other half down to hang down his back. 

"Wow. That's beautiful, Pans. Thanks." Draco grinned, pulling her into a hug. 

Harry thought he was hallucinating when he saw Draco. He watched at the blonde practically glided up the steps in grey robes that made his eyes and hair stand out. He was the most gorgeous things he had ever seen. 

"You're so beautiful, Draco." Harry said when he finally had his arms around him, leaning his forehead against Draco's.

"You're not so bad yourself, Potter." Draco grinned. 

Hermione interrupted them to remind them that they were supposed to get ready to dance. They walked in just behind Ron and Viktor and took their places at the edge of the dance floor. Draco looked up into Harry's bright green eyes as they spun delicate and slow. 

"I'm so happy to be here with you." Harry whispered.

"I'm happy to be anywhere with you." Draco whispered back. Draco smiled, thinking of the memories they had made over the years. He thought of the relationships they had all found how happy they were to know each other. 

"Do you mind if we cut in?" Ginny and Pansy grinned at them. Ginny grabbed Draco's hands and started leading them in a fast-paced dance that left them laughing uncontrollably. Yeah, Draco couldn't be happier than he was with his wonderful friends. He glanced over and found Harry and Pansy in a similar state. He met Harry's eyes and couldn't help the love that shot through him.


End file.
